


Прототип

by Guy_in_the_chair, WTF_STony_2020



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Armor Kink, Engineering, Established Relationship, Fantasizing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guy_in_the_chair/pseuds/Guy_in_the_chair, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_STony_2020/pseuds/WTF_STony_2020
Summary: Тони хочет сделать Стиву подарок, но сначала должен проверить его на себе.Оригинал является ремиксом-приквелом к фику  "Mark XXX" от Robin_tCJ
Relationships: Iron Man Armor/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 35





	Прототип

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prototyping (The Make the Sparks Ignite Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920045) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> Если вам понравилась история, пожалуйста, зайдите на страницу оригинала и поставьте автору лайк :)

«Никаких роботов с самосознанием» — Стив строго наказал ему после Альтрона, и сказал это своим тоном Капитана Америки, сложив руки на груди, — по чистой случайности, эта поза очень шла вышеозначенным рукам и груди, — в той манере, которая намекала, что Тони не следует даже думать сделать что-то такое из чувства противоречия. Потому что он знал Тони достаточно хорошо, чтобы знать, что Тони был тем ещё засранцем и вполне мог ослушаться чисто из вредности в любой ситуации, не включающей вопросы жизни и смерти.

Так что Тони вёл себя хорошо. И не думал ни о чём таком. Ни одного чертёжика даже не сделал.

А потом ему в голову пришла идея секс-робота.

Очевидно, секс-роботов Стив в свой запрет не включал.

Это была офигенная идея!

И, возможно, он перебрал алкогольных желешек на той вечеринке в ЩИТе.

Ну и пофиг. Идея-то офигенная. Стиву наверняка понравится.

И Стив сейчас спал. Тони мог успеть всё сделать к утру и разбудить Стива своим робото-сюрпризом. Может, после полудня. Полуденная сласть.

Он пробежался рукой по волосам. Фу, теперь надо было как-то отделаться от этой песни*.

— ПЯТНИЦА, — позвал он. — Подготовь мне Марк Тридцать со всеми данными, и... И тот старый код ИИ. Не альтроновский. Старый файл, с базовой кинестетикой брони.

Его костюмы уже могли самостоятельно ходить и летать. Это не сильно отличалось.

— Босс, — неуверенно отозвалась ПЯТНИЦА, — а это не противоречит явному желанию Капитана...

— Неее, — Тони махнул рукой, ив это время броня у противоположной стены ожила и задвигалась. — Ему понравится. И выключи камеры, будь добра.

— Будет сделано, босс.

Тони задумчиво нахмурился.

— Хотя, постой, не отключай. Сохрани запись на приватный сервер.

— Конечно.

***

Спустя три часа он установил на Марк Тридцать выдвигающийся дилдо, настроил функцию вибрации и запрограммировал примитивные движения бёдер. Сама броня лежала навзничь на рабочем столе с торчащей металлической эрекцией, и Тони не мог понять, выглядело ли это странно горячо или просто странно.

— Марк Тридцать. Проверка движения, пожалуйста.

Броня послушно отреагировала дёрнувшись и начал толкаться бёдрами вверх. Дилдо качался из стороны в сторону.

— Хорошо, прекратить движение.

Выглядело неплохо, но понять наверняка, правильно ли всё работало, был только один способ. И он ни за что не стал бы подвергать этому Стива, не удостоверившись, что всё и правда работало по высшему классу.

Тони ухмыльнулся и расстегнул джинсы, сдергивая их вместе с бельем и кинув их на пол. Господи, как он любил изобретательство.

Он достал из ящика смазку. Они взяли за правило хранить смазку в мастерской на случай (довольно частый случай, на самом деле), если Стив распалится, наблюдая за Тони во время работы, и захочет нагнуть его над ближайшим столом. По мнению Тони, это было отличным решением. Он думал о последнем такой случае, лениво водя ладонью по члену. О, да, то, что надо.

Поставив одну ногу на стул, он завел руку назад и вставил в себя смазанный палец. Конечно, было круче, когда это делал Стив, раскрывая Тони своими крупными сильными пальцами и не отрывая взгляда от его лица, как будто каждый раз был особым, будто — как бы слащаво это ни звучало — Тони был подарком судьбы (странно, но для него со Стивом это было совсем не слащаво).

Он добавил ещё немного смазки — он был уверен, что для запланированного смазки ему потребуется немало, — и снова нырнул пальцами внутрь, поворачивая их в разные стороны, пока не нащупал простату и чуть не свалился от острого ощущения. Другой рукой он огладил член, доводя себя до полноценной эрекции, воображая, будто это Стив его ласкал.

Скоро это и правда будет Стив.

— Ладно, — сказал Тони, возвращаясь к верстаку. — Приступим.

Он сдвинул инструменты, чтобы не мешались, залез на стол и оседлал броню. Кожу на коленях и бедрах холодил металл брони и стола.

В следующий раз надо добавить функцию нагрева, однозначно.

Он наклонился вперед и постучал пальцами по крышке реактора в груди костюма.

— Включайся, — по его команде реактор и глаза брони зажглись белым. Так было менее странно.

Хорошо.

Он мог бы и войти во вкус. Вкус того, как в него входит это.

Тони отодвинулся чуть назад, приподнялся и насадился на член брони. Совсем немного, так, что только головка едва проникла внутрь. И уже ощущалась большой. Но Стиву такое понравится. Стив обожал большие игрушки. О, боже, фистинг! Они должны попробовать фистинг, надо было запомнить на будущее.

— Марк Тридцать, начать движение, программа А.

Руки доспеха сжали его бёдра и насадили его ниже, сам доспех начал толкаться вверх, вгоняя ствол целиком одним слитным движением, господи боже...

Тони завалился вперед, опираясь предплечьями на грудную пластину, а броня трахала его глубже, растягивая жёстким металлическим членом.

— Ох, блядь, Стив, — выдохнул он жарко, — ты будешь в восторге. Марк, сильнее.

Броня ускорила темп, и Тони едва держался, когда она начала... «вколачиваться» — самое подходящее описание. Это была машина, которая не собиралась останавливаться, не могла устать, она так и будет беспрепятственно трахать его.

Это было чертовски горячо.

Он закрыл глаза и представил на месте брони Стива, как в ту ночь, когда они решили, чёрт возьми, проверить, сколько раз за ночь у Стива может встать. Как он лежал и улыбался, волосы облепили вспотевший лоб, грудь уже забрызгана спермой Тони, пока тот скакал на его члене, а он был всё так же твёрд, будто и не кончил уже три раза.

Тони освободил одну руку и подрочил себе, пока броня двигалась у него внутри, каждый раз входя в него под идеальным углом и заполняя его полностью. Он сжимал пальцами головку, уже не дразня себя, в ритм с толчками брони.

Господи, он мог бы велеть броне отыметь Стива, а потом, может быть, Стив бы — боже — отсосал ему, или, может, если Стив будет достаточно растянут, Тони мог бы попробовать войти в него вдвоём с бронёй. Тони и его создание. Он мог представить, как входит в Стива и его член скользит вдоль металлического члена брони, блядь, идеально, боже, Стив...

Тони захлебнулся воздухом и мощно кончил, обильно выплескиваясь на броню, помечая белым по красному и золотому.

— Завершить программу, — выдохнул он, заваливаясь вперед. — И сохранить запись.

Броня замедлилась и остановилась.

— Стив, дорогой, тебе точно понравится.

Тони улыбнулся. Пора было будить Стива.

Ну ладно. Пора было сначала принять душ и вытереть броню. А потом будить Стива.

День намечался замечательный.

* "Полуденная сласть" - отсылка к песне Afternoon Delight в исполнении Starland Vocal Band


End file.
